In the Darkness
by gabrielsgirl
Summary: The White Bulls are back and Gabriel is caught in the middle.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

  
  


"Uncle Gabriel," Meghan called from the doorway. "You gotta get up. It's Christmas!"

Gabriel rolled to the side of the bed. "We're coming, Meghan."

Renee sat up and pulled on her robe. "I'll get the kids and meet you down there."

She walked into the girls' room and woke Allanah. Amie's bed was empty. "Must already be down there," she muttered. Allanah ran to the stairs, and Gabriel picked her up and carried her downstairs. Renee went into the other room. Aidan sat up in his crib.

"Momma."

"Want to open presents, baby?"

"Pesnts."

"I'll take that as a yes," she said, picking him up out of the crib. Setting him on the floor, she walked to the other crib in the room and looked down at their seven-week-old son. Parker Gabriel had been born just over one month earlier than expected. He was tiny, but growing at a normal pace, according to the doctor.

Renee lifted him out of the crib and carried him downstairs while Aidan ran in front of her. Seth stepped out of his room and smiled at them. "Guess Meghan didn't want you to forget."

Renee laughed. "We definitely didn't."

The whole family gathered in the living room, and the two older kids ripped into their stockings. Once the twins saw what they were doing, they followed. Meghan unwrapped a book, Amie tore open a small stuffed cat, Aidan got a stuffed horse, and Amie got a stuffed dog. Renee opened Parker's stuffed cow for him.

After opening the rest of the stocking stuffers, the kids gathered around the tree. Amie sat on her father's lap, and Aidan climbed onto Renee's.

"I need to get the presents," Gabriel told his daughter.

She scooted off of his lap and sat on the arm of the chair. Gabriel handed a present to all of the kids. Him and Renee planned to open their own once the kids were done. Meghan unwrapped a game of chutes and ladders. Amie opened a doll. The twins each received a pair of footy pajamas. Aidan's were blue, and Allanah's were green. Renee opened a stuffed horse for their infant son.

A half hour later they had opened all of the kids' gifts, except for five. Meghan had several books, a pajama outfit, a fleece top, and an adventure kit that contained a camera and binoculars. Amie's gifts included a stuffed blue pegasus pony, tricycle, a home and stable set, and a fleece outfit. Allanah received a push and ride doll walker and a doll to go with it, building blocks, and a stuffed pink unicorn.

Aidan had a stuffed white pony, blocks, a push and ride racer, and a Little tikes workshop. Renee opened a light and sounds baby gym, a blue blanket, and two sleepers, one striped and the other plaid for her youngest son.

"Uncle Gabriel, what are the rest of the presents for?" Meghan asked.

"Those are from your Grandma Parker," he told her.

Renee smiled. Her mom definitely did try to spoil the kids. Gabriel rolled a large sheet-covered gift out for Meghan. The eight-year-old pulled the sheet off, revealing a chalkboard. She grinned, then asked, "But how can we put it in my room?"

"We'll talk about that," Gabriel said.

Amie ran to the large present with her name and ripped the paper from it. "A horsie!" She squealed when she saw the spring riding horse. Renee's mom bought a play table for Allanah and a play slide for her twin brother. Parker received a teddy bear from his grandmother. The kids ran off to play with their new toys, and Renee and Gabriel sat close together in front of the tree.

Renee slid three boxes, all about the same size, over to him. He piled three boxes in front of her as well, one long and thin, another smaller and compact, and the third even smaller. He opened the first of his and pulled out a pair of blue jeans. "Trying to tell me something?" He grinned as she laughed. "Open the top one."

She did and smiled when she opened a pair of earrings with her birthstone. "Thank you, Gabriel."

He unwrapped a navy blue sweater and a pair of dress pants. Renee tore the paper from a laptop and looked up at him when she saw it.

"You said you wished you could write even when you have the kids outside. Well, now you can."

She smiled to keep the tears of gratitude hidden. She couldn't even speak. Instead, she opened her other gift. She pulled out a leather jacket and gasped in surprise. "Gabriel, you didn't have to get me this."

"Yes, I did. You wanted it."

She looked over and smiled at him. "You're the best man I could have ever met."

Gabriel leaned over and kissed her. Parker's crying interrupted them. "I'd better feed him," Renee said, pulling away. "We're supposed to be at Ian's in an hour."

"Are the sticky rolls done?"

"Yeah. Made them while Santa was here," she laughed. "That's what my mom always did. Let the kids have one and some hot chocolate. We need to save the rest for later."

Forty-five minutes later everyone was ready to go to Ian's for the rest of their Christmas morning. Gabriel dressed in his new sweater and pants. Meghan wore her new fleece top, and Amie had on her fleece outfit. "Me and Medan look alike," she claimed.

"Yes, you do," Gabriel told her as he lifted her in his arms.

"Put down, Daddy. Me walk."

In fifteen minutes, they arrived at the mansion. Ian greeted them at the door. "Everyone's in the living room. Come in."

They walked into the room and saw everyone sitting around the tree. "Kids get to open presents first," Dakota said as she lifted herself into a chair. She smiled briefly. "If only she,"

she said, running her hand over her stomach, "would come early."

"Don't say that, Dakota," Renee told her. "Christmas babies are trouble." A grin crossed her face when Amie glanced up at her with a pout. "I have one, and she came early."

Dakota laughed. "So, how do we want to do this?"

"We always went oldest kid to youngest."

"That sounds fair," Sara agreed. "Here, Meghan." She handed a wrapped gift to the young girl. "This is from me and Conchobar."

She opened a long-sleeve shirt, then a sweater from the Nottinghams and McBrides, and a pogo stick from Danny and Caitlyn. Renee groaned when she saw that present. "You just had to give her that, didn't you?"

The rest of the adults laughed. Darvi handed a box to Amie. The three-year-old tore the paper from it and revealed two shirts, a blue one and a red one. She received a two piece footy pajama set from Sara and a playhouse tent from Danny and Caitlyn.

Allanah sat in her father's lap and Aidan in Renee's while they opened their gifts. Allanah opened a pair of pink overalls from Danny and Caitlyn, and Aidan got a pair of blue coveralls from them. Sara gave her a stuffed cat, while Aidan got a dump truck. Dakota handed the twins the last of their presents. Allanah ripped the paper from a stuffed husky. Aidan opened a small red cowboy hat.

Carina received a plush night light horse, only hers was an Appaloosa. Her aunt and uncle gave her a rocking horse. She got a pair of red lacer boots from Renee and Gabriel and a pair of footy pajamas from Sara. Her cousin, J.J. got a third plush night light horse. His was a palomino. His aunt and uncle gave him a pair of long johns. On the back, they said, "I'm behind the chute." Renee and Gabriel bought him a pair of boots like his cousin's, only they were brown. Sara gave him a pair of pajamas like his cousin's.

Parker received two sleepers and a two-piece overall outfit. Darvi's six-week-old son, Ian Yannick, received a stuffed pinto horse that also served as a night light from Danny and Caitlyn, a black sleeper from his aunt and uncle, a two-piece overall outfit from Sara, and a stuffed dragon from Renee and Gabriel.

The adults sent the kids to play while they opened their gifts from each of the couples. Gabriel opened a set of two computer cameras from Ian, Darvi, Jason, and Dakota, and a digital video camera from Danny and Caitlyn. He smiled. "We can just send video of the kids over the internet to their grandma now." He opened a pair of gloves from Sara and Conchobar. "Always worried about me being too cold," he muttered with a smile.

Renee opened a pair of jeans from Sara, a blue fleece shirt from Caitlyn, and a blue fleece blanket from the others. "Guess this year's color is blue," she joked.

"Your favorite," Dakota teased.

Ian and Dakota received horse-themed gifts. Danny and Caitlyn gave them a horse-decorated throw blanket, Sara bought them a horseshoe door knocker, and Renee and Gabriel handed them a horse head hitching post. Jason and Dakota received some things they still needed for the baby: a mobile from Sara and Conchobar, a blanket for the crib from Danny and Caitlyn, and a rocking chair from Renee and Gabriel. Renee also bought her friend a horse windchime.

The other two couples sat back and enjoyed the scene of opening gifts. They didn't expect anything since they hadn't known the other three couples as long as the six of them had been friends. Renee and Gabriel surprised them though. Gabriel handed an envelope to Danny. "Thought this might help since you're moving in together," he said.

Danny pulled out a gift certificate for a furniture store. "Thanks, man."

Renee handed a gift to Sara, and Gabriel handed another to Conchobar. He unwrapped a guitar while Sara unwrapped a shirt.

Once all the paper had been cleaned up, the adults moved into the kitchen.

*******

Gabe looked up from trying to figure out the wires to his new computer cameras when he heard the door to his shop opening. "Hey, Sara." He grinned at his friend.

"Hey, Gabe. How're things going?"

"Good. Seth's helping us turn the den upstairs into a room for Meghan. We figured she should get her own room."

"You know, there are other ways to have room in the house," she teased.

A blush rose in his face. "Yeah. What did you come here for?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I need to ask you about something."

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of the White Bulls?"

"Uh, racist cops? Alabama? George Wallace?"

"Wrong."

"Albinos in Pamplona?" He said sarcastically.

"Last chance, Gabriel."

"Why don't you just tell me?" When Sara gave him a curious glance, he apologized. "I'm sorry, Sara. It's just that Renee had to take Parker to the hospital. He's sick again."

"I'm sorry, Gabe. Maybe I should go. I'll talk to you later."

"No, Sara. Go on. I'm listening."

She sighed. "The White Bulls are dirty cops. Right here in New York. I need an overnight education."

"Sorry. That's not my department," he said, not meeting her eyes.

"Gabriel?" She knew he wasn't telling her something.

He finally looked at her. "All right. I've got this one client, a real conspiracy nut. I don't listen to half of what he says, but his checks don't bounce, you know." When she nods, he continues. "He hates cops. Collects brutality memorabilia. Ax handles, lynching nooses. That kinda thing."

"Okay, Gabriel. Fast-forward."

"Nothing! He just mentioned the name once. I thought it was his usual nutbag B.S."

"Well, what did he say?"

"He swears they have this engraved bullet that they use to kill people. I have a standing offer for fifty grand if I can deliver a real one. You okay?" He asked when he saw her face pale.

"Yeah. Maybe it's better if you leave this one alone."

"Why? What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, now who's lying?"

"Gabriel, I just don't want to put you in danger, all right?"

"Like I'm scared."

"Like you should be. You have a family to worry about. I don't want you getting caught up in this."

"If that was true, you wouldn't have come here in the first place. What's going on, Sara?"

She took a bullet from her jeans pocket with a sigh of defeat. "This is a standard issue Smith and Wesson soft-tip. Except for one thing." She turned it so he could see the engraving.

"Holy-"

"Now, do you think you could find out who in this city could and would tattoo a bullet this way? More precisely, who did this."

"I told you I have a client who collects police memorabilia. He made me a standing offer for fifty thousand dollars for one of those."

"Gabriel, don't even think about it. I'm building a case. Connecting this to certain people might just be the key."

"You're in deep, aren't you?" He asked, his eyes filled with concern.

"What gave it away?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm. "Look, do what you can to find the engravers, but be so careful."

"Yeah. Don't worry."

"No, all I do is worry. I wouldn't even ask you to do something like this, but I'm desperate."

"Don't worry, Sara. I won't let you down."

He slipped the bullet into his pants pocket once she left and went back to work on the cameras. When Renee returned, he hugged her close. "What was that about?" She asked.

"Just wanted to let you know I love you."

She smiled at him. "Doctor said Parker should be fine."

"That's great." Gabriel kissed her cheek. "I have to go out. Should be back within the hour."


	2. chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
  


Gabriel walked into the dark shop, and the man behind the counter looked up from the object he was studying. "Hey, Mr. Bengstrom," Gabriel greeted the older man. "Thanks for staying open. I appreciate it."

"My doors are always open to an enterprising young man who knows the value of hard work."

Gabriel laughed like it was a joke.

"Your reputation is growing, Mr. Bowman. How can I be of service?"

"Well, recently an engraved item has been offered to me for a very high price. Research indicates that an authentic item of this nature may be worth what they ask." He lied through his teeth. "But, uh, I need to know if it's authentic."

"Mr. Bowman, if you want my opinion, you have to be a little more forthcoming. What kind of item?"

Gabriel hesitated then pulled the bullet out of his pocket and handed it to him. Mr. Bengstrom examined it carefully. "Very high level of craftsmanship. Lot of work went into this."

"Your work?" Gabriel asked.

"No, I wouldn't dare. This appears to be done after manufacturing. Very dangerous. May I ask who the seller is?"

Gabriel laughed. "Yes, you may. But, unfortunately, I won't be able to answer."

"Of course. I understand. Perhaps you'd like to leave it. I could make a few inquiries.

Gabriel remembered Sara's warning to be careful. "No." He took the bullet from the old man. "Listen, um, please don't mention this to anybody. Okay?" At the old man's nod, he added, "Take care."

As soon as the door shut behind Gabriel, Mr. Bengstrom picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Captain Dante."

*******

"I'm taking the twins and Parker's with me to see Dakota," Renee told Gabriel the next morning after breakfast. "Amie said she wanted to stay here with you."

"Meghan's staying at Colleen's tonight, right?"

"Yeah."

"All right. I'll see you later tonight."

Once she left, Gabriel turned to his daughter. "I've got some work to do downstairs."

"Okay." She jumped on his back, and he gave her a piggy-back ride down to the basement. Amie sat on the computer desk while he typed away at the keyboard, figuring out his inventory for the month.

Just as he finished, he heard a knock on the door. 'Wonder who that is?' He thought to himself. He always closed the shop before dinner. "Stay here, he told Amie. "I'll be right back." He opened the door and saw two large men standing there. Instantly he knew they were trouble. He slammed the door and started running across the room. "Amie, get under the desk and keep quiet, he yelled.

Her eyes wide, the three-year old did as she was told. She watched as the younger of the two men tackled Gabriel to the floor, breaking a display case in the process. She would have cried out but remembered Gabriel's warning to keep quiet.

The man who tackled Gabriel hauled him to his feet, restraining him with a half-nelson hold. The older man stood in front of him. "Hey, cupcake. You got a problem with authority?"

Gabriel shrugged. "What do you guys want?"

His captor put pressure on his neck, causing him to grunt in pain.

"Not what, who," the older man told him.

"Uh, I give up," Gabriel said with a slight smirk. His captor applied pressure to his neck again.

Jerry Orlinsky glanced around the shop and walked to one of the shelves. "What the hell are you selling here?" He asked as he picked up an urn from the shelf.

"Uh, that's a pre-Columbian funeral urn with the remains of a thousand-year-old-" He stopped when Orlinsky dropped the urn to the floor. "Mayan princess," he continued in a dejected voice.

"No kidding. People actually buy that crap?"

"Yeah," Gabriel replied, his anger rising.

"Tommy," Orlinsky said to Gabriel's captor as he picked up a pottery bowl from the shelf. "this would look pretty good on my patio, don't you think?"

"Yeah," Tommy Burgess said with a smirk.

"A little flimsy," he commented as Gabriel glared at him. Orlinsky laughed. "I think you'd let us wreck your whole shop, and you wouldn't rat out that bitch."

"Twenty bucks says you're wrong," Burgess wagered.

Orlinsky tossed the bowl to Burgess who let go of Gabriel to catch it. Gabriel, thinking he had a chance to escape, ran for the desk by the back door. Just as he reached the desk, Burgess caught up with him. "Hey!" He exclaimed as he slammed his prisoner's head against the door. Blood trickled down the side of his face.

Burgess brought him back to Orlinsky with one arm across his throat and the other behind his head. "You know, you're probably right," the older cop agreed. "A direct approach is probably quicker." He threw a fist into Gabriel's stomach, doubling him over in pain. "Where is she?"

Gabriel forced a smirking grin. "I don't know."

"Hold him," Orlinsky ordered Burgess. He hit Gabriel in the stomach again, sending him into a coughing fit this time. He reached into the young man's pocket and pulled out the bullet. "Oh, yeah, you do." He addressed Burgess. "Come on."

"Let's go, Sparky," Burgess said, dragging Gabriel to the door.

*******

"Where's Ian?" Renee asked Darvi as they walked inside.

"He always takes Aldrik for a walk in the morning. He'll be back later."

Carina ran to her mother. "Momma! Momma!"

"What is it?" Darvi asked as she lifted her daughter.

"J.J. no let me on wockin' 'orse. It mine."

Darvi saw her sister walking toward them, pulling a reluctant J.J. behind her. When she reached them, Dakota told her son, "Tell your cousin, you're sorry."

He looked at the floor and said, "I sowwy, Ca'ina."

Dakota shook her head as they went off to play in the living room. the adults followed. "Those two sometimes act like brother and sister." She shook her head again then looked at her friend. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"I know we've talked about it before. I just wanted to make sure it was still all right with you."

"What is it, Renee?" Dakota was concerned at the seriousness in her friend's voice. She had a feeling she knew what was about to be said.

"If anything happens to me and Gabe, I want you to take care of the kids."

"Renee, nothing's going to happen to either of you. Stop thinking that."

"I can't help it, Kota. Something's on Gabe's mind, and he won't tell me what it is. That means he's in some kind of trouble or going to get into it."

"Don't worry, Renee. He's going to be fine. He always gets out of trouble."

"I just wish he wouldn't get into it in the first place."

*******

Gabriel woke with a throbbing headache. He looked around him, but it was black. He felt a wad of cloth in his mouth and the piece of duct tape that kept him from spitting it out. More duct tape served as handcuffs to keep his arms restrained behind his back. A shaft of light appeared as the trunk lid was opened. He had to blink several times before his eyes adjusted to the difference in lighting.

Burgess ripped the duct tape from his mouth, and Gabriel winced. The cop took the cloth wad out of the young man's mouth. "Get out," he said.

Gabriel just looked up at him. "Why the hell should I do anything you ask?"

"To keep me from doing this." His fist connected with Gabriel's jaw, slamming the young man's head against the bottom of the trunk. Burgess pulled a gun and held it to Gabriel's chest. "Get out now, Boy." He grabbed Gabriel's shirtfront and pulled him out of the trunk.

After closing the lid, they started down the alley. "Listen, man," Gabriel tried to persuade Burgess. "My friend, Pezzeni, she's not gonna-"

"Shut up."

"You think she's gonna let this go? She's gonna tear you up."

"Shut the hell up," Burgess insisted as he pushed Gabriel trough a doorway.

Mr. Bengstrom looked up as they came in. "Yes, Can I-" He realized who it was. "Oh. Hello."

"Mr. Bengstrom is this the young man that bothered you last night?" Burgess questioned the old man.

"Yes, Mr. Bowman. But I don't think that bothered is-" He never got to finish the sentence. Burgess sent two bullets into his chest, and he crashed through one of his displays.

"Why'd you do that?" Gabriel asked, still shocked at the coldblooded killing. "He was just an old man."

"If you could find him, anybody could. On your knees." He pushed Gabriel to the floor, who groans at the pain in his midsection.

"Listen, I've got lots of cake, man." He was still trying to persuade him against what he planned. "and it's all yours. Look, man, don't do this. I have a family. Please don't do this."

Burgess hesitated for a split second, and Gabriel used this to his advantage. He threw himself backwards, knocking Burgess off balance. Then, he lunged to his feet and ran for the door. His captor wasn't far behind though. Just as he turned down the alley, Gabriel slipped on a patch of ice and briefly lost his balance. He kept himself from falling, steadied himself, and stepped off of the ice.

He felt the bullet slice through his side a moment before he heard the shot. Stumbling, he kept moving. He knew his life depended on that. After taking several steps, one leg gave out on him and he fell to his knee. He forced himself to his feet again and ran on, stumbling. He had only taken two steps when he felt something strike him behind his shoulder. He felt himself falling and couldn't stop it this time.

Burgess closed in for the kill. The alley was just as good a place for the kid to die as the old man's shop. He stopped when he saw a man and dog standing over the dog. The man was dressed completely in black. The dog appeared to be a large Rottweiler. the man let go of the leash and said, "Get him, Aldrik."

Burgess knew when it was a good time to run. This was one of those times. Aldrik ran a few steps then sat and watched the man run for his car. Once he was gone, Aldrik trotted back to Ian who was bent over his friend.

"Ian, help me," Gabriel pleaded in a weak voice before he passed out.

Ian pulled his cellphone and called for an ambulance. He removed a handkerchief from underneath his coat and pressed it against the hole in Gabriel's shoulder. Once the paramedics had him in the ambulance and were on the way to the hospital, Ian ran home with Aldrik beside him.

*******

"Get an oxygen mask on him," the head paramedic shouted over the screaming over the sirens. "Someone put pressure on those wounds. We don't want him losing any more blood."

"We're losing him," one of the paramedics shouted.

"Well, save him, damn it!"

Two of the paramedics began to give him C.P.R. One breathed air into his lungs while the other performed the chest compressions. They could hear a few of his ribs cracking from the pressure. "He's breathing," they announced finally.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the hospital. The paramedics rushed him inside. "Two gunshot wounds. Loss of blood. Almost lost his once," the head paramedic told the doctors who met him.

The doctors got him into an operating room. "Who is it?" One of them asked.

"Gabriel Bowman. He's my patient," Dr. Granur said.

"You're his family doctor," one of the surgeons protested.

"I'm also a heart surgeon, and you know it. He's my patient. Get some B-positive blood in here and start a transfusion. We have to get those bullets out."

*******

Renee walked into the house, but no one was there. She went to the basement stairs and called down them. "Gabriel?" When no answer came, she walked down the stairs. "Gabriel, are you here?" Sometimes he would get caught up in his work and not here her. She didn't see anyone down there either. As she was turning around, she heard a soft whimpering coming from under her husband's desk. She approached it cautiously and bent down. "Amie, what are you doing under there?" She gasped in surprise. "Come out here."

Amie didn't move. "Daddy said stay here."

"Where is he?"

Tears rolled down the little girl's cheeks. "Bad men took away."

"Oh no." Renee reached under the desk and grabbed Amie.

When they reached the top of the stairs, the phone rang. Renee set Amie on the floor and answered it. "Hello? Ian, what is it?" She listened while he explained what happened. "What?" She nearly screamed. "Oh, God, no. I'll be at the hospital in a few minutes."

She grabbed the kids' coats and hurried them out to the car. "What wong?" Aidan asked as she drove away from the house.

"Your daddy's hurt. We need to get to the hospital."

Allanah started crying. "Don't be scared, Darling. He'll be fine." Renee just wished she could convince herself of that.


	3. chapter 3

Warning: there is a sexual scene near the end...not Renee & Gabriel...not love...didn't think it warranted a change in rating though.

Chapter 3  
  


Renee looked up every time someone appeared in the lobby. "They can't still be operating. It's been over an hour."

"Renee," Dakota tried to comfort her friend. "He's going to be fine. He's pulled through before."

"But he's never been shot before!"

Dakota opened her mouth, but before any words could come out, Dr. Granur stepped into the waiting room. "Mrs. Bowman."

"How is he, Jaime?"

The doctor cringed. He always tried to remain formal around other people. The Bowmans were one of his favorite patients, but it wouldn't look good if he seemed too familiar with them. "Both of the bullets are out. The one that went through his side went clean through so we didn't have to worry about it. The other one, though, lodged in his shoulder. We did get it out though. We almost lost him. He was weak from the blood he lost, and the stress of the operation almost did him in."

"But he's okay?" Renee was afraid to hear the answer.

"We're not sure yet. He's still unconscious. We won't know anything more until he wakes. He lost some blood through the wound in his side, and it tore through some muscle, but missed his vital organs. The shoulder wound was worse though. It broke through his scapula and damaged his deltoid muscle. It also nicked his auxillary artery. That's where he lost a majority of the blood. We did what we could to fix the damaged bone and muscle and fixed the nicked artery, but we needed to wait until he's stronger to do any more with his bones and muscles. We were afraid of losing him again, maybe for good this time.

"A few of his ribs were cracked when the paramedics performed CPR on the way here. We are replenishing his blood through a transfusion. We've stabilized him, but he's still in critical condition."

"Can I see him?"

"For a few minutes. Then, you should take the kids home and try to get some rest yourself."

"I won't."

"I know, but you need to try. You need to be at your full strength to help him regain his."

Renee left the kids with Dakota and followed the doctor down the hallway. He left her alone to be with her husband for a few minutes. She sank into a chair beside the bed and brushed his hair out of his face. She couldn't believe how pale he was. It seemed all the color was drained out of his skin. If she couldn't see his chest rising with every breath and hear the beeping of the machine beside him, Renee would have thought he was dead.

Two IVs were attached to his arm. One with the blood he needed to survive, and the other provided him with medicine. He was hooked to a respirator because his body was still too weak to breathe completely on its own. Tears streamed down Renee's face as she looked at him.

"Renee." She turned when she heard the doctor's voice at the door. "Both of you need rest. You'd better get home. You can't do anything for him anyway. Let us take care of that."

She nodded her head slowly, not wanting to leave her husband, but knowing she didn't have a choice. And she needed to get the kids home.

When she walked into the waiting room, Sara approached her. "I'm so sorry, Renee."

Renee brushed away her apology. "It's not your fault, Sara."

"Yes, it is."

Everyone looked at her, shocked. "What do you mean?"

"It is my fault that this happened. They want me, and they went after him to get at me."

"Who?"

"Corrupt cops. I gave Gabe something to find information on that I could use against them. I shouldn't have. I knew I shouldn't have, but he insisted."

"Why didn't you let IA handle it?" Renee wasn't really angry at Sara, she was just suddenly assaulted with so many different emotions in such a small amount of time and had a hard time handling it.

"My dad left me a tape. It told all about this group. Even said they might have people higher up, even in IA. I told him I didn't want him to get involved, but he wouldn't let me leave it at that, so I made him promise me to be careful."

"That's a promise he's never been able to keep."

"Can you forgive me, Renee?"

Renee looked at Sara. "I won't, because there's nothing to forgive. You can't talk him out of anything once he's set on it, definitely if it involves helping a friend. He wouldn't have backed down no matter what you said. No, I'll leave the forgiving to him. And he'll agree with me."

Dakota took Renee and the kids home, knowing her friend was in no condition to drive. "Are you going to be all right?" She asked after dropping them off at the house.

Renee nodded her head. "Seth should be home. I need to tell him."

"What about Meghan? Are you gonna have to pick up Meghan from her friend's? I could do it if you want me to."

"I'll call Caitlyn and see if she can bring her home in the morning. She's staying at her niece's. She doesn't need to come home tonight."

"He will be all right, Renee," Dakota assured her before driving away.

"He has to be," Renee said as she turned to the house.

Seth greeted her as soon as she stepped inside. "Amie told me her daddy's in the hospital. What happened?"

Renee explained it to him, breaking down in tears well before she had finished. The older man wrapped his arm around her and led her over to the couch. Once her sobbing subsided, he said, "If the doctors got the bullets out, I'm sure he's going to be fine. Gabriel never gives in and you know it. What makes you think he will this time?"

"I'm just so scared. Seth, it was cops that did this."

"Why would cops want to shoot him?"

Renee shook her head. "Sara said they were trying to get at her through him. They're dirty."

"He's going to be fine. And Sara will take care of them. You know she can. Renee, you should get some rest. I'll take care of the kids for a while."

She gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you, Seth."

Up in her room, Renee undressed and slid under the covers, curling her knees up to her chest. Sleep wouldn't come. The only times they slept apart was when one of them had to stay in the hospital overnight. When that happened, Renee couldn't sleep. She had grown too accustomed to the feel and warmth of his body next to her.

She tossed from her back to her stomach, to her side, then back to her stomach. It was no use. She flipped on the light and picked up her book from the table by the bed. She didn't even see the words. Throwing it on the bed in disgust, she swung her feet to the floor and pulled her clothes back on. When she stepped to the door, Renee heard the sound of crying coming from downstairs.

She ran down the steps and saw Seth walking around the living room with Parker against his shoulder. He saw her coming and stopped. "I'm sorry, Renee. I can't get him to stop."

"It's okay, Seth," she said, taking her son from him.

"Hey, baby, what's wrong? Mama's here." Parker quieted slightly at the familiar voice. "Seth, could you get him a bottle. That might be all he wants."

Twenty minutes later Parker fell asleep in Renee's arms, only half finished with his bottle. She took him upstairs and laid him in his crib. She stood there for a minute, just watching him sleep.

When she walked downstairs, Seth asked her, "You get him to go down?"

"Yeah."

"What about you? You get any sleep?"

"No. I'm so scared. What am I going to do if he dies?"

"You're not going to worry about it. He's going to be fine. Now, go sit down, and I'll make some lunch."

Renee did as he said. Amie climbed onto the couch and laid her head against her mother's arm. Her soft brown eyes met the darker ones. "Daddy gone?" She asked.

Renee took her daughter in her arms and sat her on her lap. "Your daddy's coming back. He's gonna be fine."

"Pwomise?"

Renee's heart broke at the innocence in her daughter's face. She had no idea what had happened even though she saw part of it. All she knew was that Daddy was hurt and had been taken away by the bad men. She didn't know he was fighting for his life, didn't know he might never return. And Renee couldn't tell her this either. The little girl didn't even realize her mother wouldn't be able to keep that promise. She said it anyway.

"I promise."

*******

"What the hell do you mean 'he's not dead'?" Captain Bruno Dante screamed at the two men standing in his office. "You were supposed to kill him after getting what we needed. What happened?"

"Someone interfered," Burgess tried to explain.

"Well, why didn't you stop him?"

"It was that freak, Nottingham."

"I don't care who the damn person was." Dante took a calming breath. "Did you at least get anything out of him before you let him get away."

Both Orlinsky and Burgess stared at the floor.

"Well?"

"He wouldn't talk. We couldn't get him to."

Dante sighed in frustration. Why couldn't these two ever do anything right? An idea came to him. "He has a family. Get his wife, his kids, whatever. I don't really care. That, I'm sure, will make talking more worthwhile to him. Now get out of here."

The men nodded and left the office.

*******

Renee stared at the ceiling in the darkness. She had given up on sleep hours ago. Parker had slept for the last hour so she knew he would be up soon. That's wasn't the only reason though. She wanted her husband laying beside her. She wanted him to be healthy and without injury again. 'Hell,' she thought to herself. She just wanted to be with him.

Crying from her sons' room brought her out of her thoughts. Pulling a robe on, she hurried down the hall. She lifted Parker out of the crib. "Can't you sleep, baby?" Not wanting his crying to wake up his brother, she carried him downstairs.

Her youngest song had never slept through a whole night through. In fact, Amie and Aidan were the only two who ever had. This happened to be worse than usual though. He usually slept for more than an hour at a time. She wished she knew what was wrong. She walked into the kitchen and made a bottle for him. when she gave it to him, the baby turned his head from it. "Not hungry? What's wrong then, baby?" 'I wish he could just tell me. Think with the fourth I'd have it figured out by now,' she thought to herself.

She sang softly to him hoping her voice, no matter how out-of- tune it was, would calm him. After several minutes, it worked. His crying quieted, and he sniffled a few times. Once he fell asleep again, she carried him up to his crib. She didn't want to return to her room, to the silence, to the cold, empty bed.

Instead, she walked back downstairs. As she stepped onto the floor, she felt a draft of cold air then heard the soft click of the front door closing. She froze where she stood. Her beat faster as she tried to think straight. Seth was upstairs, but he was sleeping. There was a phone by the couch. Could she reach it and dial for help in time. Did she have time to run upstairs and reach the phone there. She could certainly try. She turned, but her hesitation killed any chance she had to start with.

A hand reached out and grabbed her arm as she started to run up the stairs. "And where do you think you're going?" A taunting voice asked.

She drew all the air she could gather into her lungs, but before she could scream, the man's other hand clamped down on her mouth. He dragged her away from the stairs and threw her onto the couch. The moonlight shining through the window revealed his slight growth of hair around his chin. His brown eyes traveled over her body, which was only covered by the thin robe, and he ran his fingers through his short brown hair. She saw brute strength in his thick shoulders when Burgess advanced on her.

"Your husband wouldn't answer our questions when it concerned his life. Maybe he'll have more regard to yours."

"Se-"

The palm of his hand connecting with the side of her face momentarily stunned her. "The captain didn't say what we were to do with you in the meantime. Guess that's up to me now."

She opened her mouth to scream again, but he quickly covered it with his. She bit his tongue as it entered her mouth. "Damn bitch!" He managed to keep his voice at a whisper. He forced her down on the couch, keeping on hand against her chest to keep her there, unzipped his pants. Then, he climbed on top of her.

Renee's heartbeat quickened. Her memory assaulted her with visions of the last time this happened, only this time she did have the chance to fight back.* He untied her rope and took in the sight before him. Renee writhed under him, trying to get free. He put all of his weight on top of her, trapping her. His hands moved to her breasts, fondling them. Then, they moved down her stomach, around her hips, and to the inside of her thighs. She tried fighting away from him, but it was no use.

Burgess sat with his legs pushing hers into the couch. She could move her upper body, but her legs were held immobile. She battered at his head with her arms, even tried clawing at her face, even though she lacked sharp or even long nails. Nothing deterred him.

She felt like she was going to vomit, but nothing came up. She screamed when she felt his fingers moving up inside her. All she could think of was Patrick Fairbanks and what he did to her. Burgess slammed his unoccupied fist into her jaw. Tears sprang from her eyes and she couldn't stop them. He withdrew his hand from her a moment later.

"Stop crying. You'll enjoy this."

She closed her eyes, her body shaking from fright. Suddenly, she heard Seth calling her name. "Renee, what's going- Hey!"

The weight of the body lifted from her, but she still trembled. She heard the door slam then Seth stop by the couch. "Renee?"

She took a shaky breath and sat up on the couch. "I-I'm f-fine, Seth," she stuttered.

"No, you're not. What happened?"

"I couldn't sleep. Parker woke up again. He finally went back to sleep, but I couldn't stand the thought of any more time in that room alone. Came down here, and he was in here. Excuse me," she said as she ran from the room.

Seth waited a few minutes then followed. By the time he reached the bathroom, she was straightening up from the toilet. She could still feel that man, that man who wasn't her husband, all over her body.

"Did he?"

She shook her head. "You got down here in time." She turned her head to look at him. "Please don't tell Gabe."

"Renee-"

"Do. Not. Tell. My. Husband."

His eyes were sad when he nodded his head. "If that's the way you want it. But he needs to know."

When Seth left the room, Renee sank to the floor and hugged her knees to her chest. "But he'd just get himself killed.  
  


*Truth in Pieces


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4

  
  


Renee looked in the mirror. The make-up barely covered the bruise on her jaw, but more would make it too obvious. She brushed her hair out, letting it fan out to her chin. Making sure the sleeves of her shirt covered the bruise on her left arm, she left the bathroom.

Seth had Parker in his arms when she walked downstairs. "Thank you for watching them, Seth."

"No problem, Renee. We'll see you when the rest of them wake up." His eyes held concern when he looked at her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Seth. I'll see you in a few hours." She kissed Parker's forehead, then walked to the door.

When she arrived at the hospital, Sara met her in front of Gabriel's room. "He still hasn't woke up yet," the older woman told her. She noticed the dark circles under Renee's eyes and asked, "Have you gotten any sleep?"

Renee shook her head. "I can't. I need him beside me."

Sara sensed that something was off with her friend. "Renee, what's wrong?"

"You mean beside the fact that my husband, the only man I'll ever love, is in there fighting for his life?"

Sara heard the emphasis she put on the word only. "What's wrong, Renee?" She asked as she reached out to touch her shoulder. Instantly, the Witchblade assaulted her with a vision of Burgess's attack. She came out of it when Renee jerked her shoulder away. "Oh my God. Renee, he will pay."

"I-It showed you?"

Sara nodded her head. "He will pay. I promise you that."

"Sara, don't-"

"Renee,-"

"Don't tell Gabe. He'll think it's his duty to go after him."

Sara put a soothing hand on her arm. "I will take care of it. Don't worry. Now, go in and see your husband. I'll go get some sandwiches. I'm sure you haven't eaten much."

Renee smiled gratefully at her before entering the room. She pulled a chair up to the bed and lowered herself into it. Taking Gabriel's hand in hers, she let the tears unshed from the night before, finally fall. "Why must you always do this? Why can't you just stay out of trouble? We need you. Do you hear me, damn it. We need you. I need you."

"He is getting stronger."

Renee jumped at the voice behind her. "Jaime. Is he going to make it?"

"Like I said, he is getting stronger. He should wake up within the next twenty-four hours. We'll have to see how it goes from there." He hesitated before continuing. "We'll have to wait until he gets a bit stronger before we can repair the damage done to his shoulder, both the bone and muscle. I will not lose him on the operating table."

"What then?" She knew he wouldn't be fine just because they operated. She wanted to know how to be prepared.

"Physical therapy. He'll have to come in at least once a week. There'll be exercises for him to do. We'll have to wait to see what the extent of the damage is, of course. As long as he does the exercises and follows my orders to the tee, he should recover the full use of his arm."

Sara walked in, carrying two sandwiches. "I'd better get going," Dr. Granur said. "I'll check back in on him later."

Renee took a bite out of the sandwich Sara handed her and returned to the chair. "Renee, you really need to get some rest."

She shook her head. "No, I'm staying here. I'm not leaving him again. Not until he wakes up."

Sara sighed in frustration at the younger woman's stubbornness. "Fine. Just don't want you to be exhausted. You've been through a lot."

"So has he," Renee whispered as Sara left the room.

*******

"You didn't get her?" Dante's voice sounded shrill. "What happened?"

Burgess wouldn't meet his boss's eyes. "She was just in her robe. I-I couldn't-"

"You bumbling idiot! You were supposed to take her away from the house, not take her right there. Could you at least finish that job?"

"No,-"

"What? Did she prove to be too much for you? Can't you do anything right?"

"The old man came down."

"Well, why didn't you shoot him? Oh no, do not even tell me you did not have your gun."

"I set it on the table. I couldn't get to it."

"No wonder, with your pants around your knees. From now on, when on assignment, you will keep your pants zipped. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, sir." The scratches on his face itched, but he didn't dare scratch in front of Dante. That would show weakness. The captain was already mad enough. Instead he turned and strode out of the room.

Dante waited until Burgess walked out of ear shot before he called to the other man. "Orlinsky, get in here. Now!"

When the man entered his office, he said, "Shut the door and sit down. I have information that Mr. Bowman is in the hospital. Kill him. Shouldn't be a problem even for you. He's still in a coma."

"Bruno," Orlinsky started. "I-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jerry. Just kill him."

*******

"Gabriel, you have to wake up. If you don't wake up in the next five hours, the doctors are gonna start losing hope. One thought it was worthless to even try. Please prove him wrong. You have to."

Dr. Granur stood in the doorway listening to Renee's pleas to her still unconscious husband. He wished there was something he could do, but until he woke up, it was all up to Gabriel. He believed he would pull through. That other doctor, Dr. Mafe, was wrong. He didn't know the young man the way Dr. Granur did. He shouldn't even be a doctor. He didn't care about the patients, only the money. If only it was his choice-

A gasp from Renee brought him out of his thoughts. "What is it?" He asked as he rushed forward.

"I-I think he's waking up."

Gabriel's eyes fluttered open, and he took a shuttering breath. His eyes moved around the room. "Renee?" He asked weakly when he saw her sitting by the bed.

"Yes, Gabe. I'm here."

Dr. Granur stepped forward to examine his patient. While he did this, he said, "You should be proud of your wife, Gabe. She hasn't moved from her post of vigilance for the last nineteen hours."

Renee squeezed his hand. "I couldn't. Seth brought the kids here, but didn't think it was a good idea for them to see you until you were awake."

Dr. Granur finished checking him, then said, "Well, son, looks like you're gonna make it. You certainly do have a fighting spirit." He removed him from the respirator. "I think you're strong enough to breathe on your own now." He left the room to leave the couple alone and went to tell the rest of the visitors the news.

Renee brushed her fingers across his cheek. "I was so scared."

He opened his mouth to say something when he realized her movement had raised her shirt sleeve. He saw the bruise. "Renee, what happened?"

"Nothing."

"Renee, look at me."

She lifted her head, and her hair fell back from her face. His gasp of shock turned to one of pain. "Renee, tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened. I'm just clumsy."

"Renee. I know you. You're not that clumsy. You did not fall into a door or wall." His breath came in short gasps from the pain in his ribs, but he felt he needed to continue. "You did not grab your arm that hard to leave that bruise. You did not punch yourself in the jaw. Now, tell me what happened."

Renee kept her eyes on the floor. "I couldn't sleep. Parker was having a restless night as well. I walked him around downstairs until he fell asleep again. I put him in his crib, but didn't want to spend any more time in that empty room. I-I went back downstairs." She struggled to keep her tears back. "He came inside just as I reached the bottom of the stairs. I s-started upstairs, b-but he caught me." She stopped.

"Renee, what did he do to you?" He asked, stroking her arm .

She swallowed several times before continuing. "He f-forced me onto the couch. Untied my robe. I-I tried screaming, but he wouldn't let me. He p-put his hands all over me, in me." She broke down and couldn't continue.

"Did he-?" He couldn't finish the question.

She shook her head.

"Who was it? Who did this?"

Renee shook her head. "I-I don't know. I th-think he was the one who attacked you."

"Older or younger?"

"Probably Sara's age."

"Tommy."

"Burgess." They both looked up at Sara. "I will get him. He's not gonna get away with this."

"He-He's the one who shot me."

Renee looked down at him. "You need to get some sleep. I'll be here."

He nodded his head and closed his eyes. As soon as he was asleep again, Sara turned to Renee. "You need some sleep as well."

"I don't want to leave him."

"Renee, you're not arguing with me again. You haven't slept in the last two days. Now, go lay down in the bed over there," she said, pointing to the other bed in the room.

Renee nodded her head and got to her feet, swaying. She was exhausted. Sara helped her walk to the bed and lay down. "Danny's going to stay outside the door while I'm gone. He's the only one I can trust not to turn me in to Dante, besides Ian, and I want someone here in case someone shows up. And Ian's at home with Darvi and the kids."

"Tell Seth to take the kids home. It's getting late for them."

Sara nodded and walked out the door. As soon as the door closed behind the female detective, Renee stood and walked over to Gabriel's bed. She slid carefully onto the mattress beside him. Renee instantly fell asleep.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5

  
  


Renee woke with a start. The images from the dream wouldn't fade. Burgess's face shifted to Patrick Fairbanks's. She could feel him, smell him, on her. The dream was that real. She turned her head and looked at Gabriel. He still slept. Renee laid back down and nestled closer to him, closing her eyes again.

Danny stood outside the door. No one was in the hall. He stepped away from the wall and walked to the drinking fountain around the corner. He returned a moment later and stopped. "I know that door was closed when I left," he muttered.

Drawing his gun, he approached the door. He heard the cocking of a gun from inside the room and stepped through the doorway. Seeing Orlinsky pointing a gun at the couple on the bed, he raised his own gun and took a step forward.

"Orlinsky, don't."

Orlinsky turned his head, keeping the gun trained on the bed. "Woo, mind your own business."

"This is my business. They are friends of mine." Hey, any friends of Pez's were friends of his. "If you kill them, I will take you down for murder."

Their voices pulled Renee out of her light doze. She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Seeing the two men, her eyes opened in shock. A whimper of fear escaped her mouth as she sat up and pulled the sheet up to her chin. Orlinsky glanced at her and grinned.

"At least one will see what happens to those who aid fugitives."

"Orlinsky." Danny's voice held a threatening note. "Do not kill them. Detective Pezzeni is not a fugitive and you know it. the captain just wants to get rid of her because she knows what he's up to. And even if that was the case, arrest him, don't kill him."

"Why waste that money on him?" Orlinsky asked as his finger moved to the trigger. "If you shoot me, he'll be dead as well."

Danny felt torn. He didn't want to get them killed, but he knew if he put his gun down, they'd all be dead. Before he could make a decision, they heard a door on the side of the room open, and someone step through. Danny didn't dare turn his head to look, but the voice told him who it was.

"Looks like a good old-fashioned Mexican stand-off, now doesn't it?"

"McCarty, what the hell are you doing here?" Orlinsky asked, shocked at seeing the former rookie.

"Heard what was going on. Thought the least I could do was finish my job."

"Your job?"

"Yeah. Bringing down you, your boss, and the rest of your cronies."

"Get me, and I'll get them."

"Kill them, and you'll be committing a federal crime. They are now under my protection, therefore under the protection of the federal government."

"No difference," Orlinsky said as his finger tightened on the trigger.

The other two men triggered their weapons as well, and Orlinsky fell to the floor before he could finish squeezing off his shot. Danny just stared at Jake. "F.B.I.?"

"Yep. Sent to take down the White Bulls."

Danny just shook his head. "Dofus rookie a Fed. Can't believe it."

"Well, believe it, Danny. I've been on desk duty for the past almost four years." His face held a pained expression when he faced Renee. "Guess that's my just reward for being such a fool."

She swung her feet to the floor and walked over to him. "Jake, it wasn't your fault. You couldn't have known."

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

They all turned at the young girl's voice. Renee lifted her daughter in her arms as she ran into the room. "Amie, he's sleeping."

"Wake up, Daddy."

"No, Amie. We have to let him sleep."

Her bottom lip moved out in a pout, and all the adults smiled. "Is she-?"

Renee interrupted Jake. "She's my husband's daughter. And even if she wasn't-"

"I would still love her like she was."

They all looked at Gabriel. None of them had realized he'd woken up. He started to struggle to a sitting position, but Renee stopped him. "The doctor said you have to stay there. He doesn't want you moving at all until he can repair your shoulder."

Gabriel relaxed again, but his eyes stayed on Jake. "What are you doing here, McCarty? Thought you were back in California."

"He's saving our lives," Renee told him.

For the first time, Gabriel noticed the body on the floor. "Was he going to-"

Renee answered his question before he had time to finish asking it. "Yes."

Amie was getting impatient. "Mommy, me wanna see Daddy. He wake now."

Renee laughed and sat her daughter on the bed beside Gabriel. "Hey, Angel," he said, ruffling her hair with his good hand. "Did you miss me?"

"Uh-huh," she said. "You come home now?"

"No, sweetie. I'm sorry. I have to stay here a bit longer."

"I want you come home."

"I will as soon as the doctor says I can. I promise."

"The doctor says you need to get some rest."

They all looked up at Dr. Granur. "I'll have somebody get that body out of here. The rest of you need to let my patient rest." Once Danny and Jake left the room, he turned to Renee and Gabriel. "Your grandfather brought the kids back. Seems the youngest one is sick again. Maybe you should go see him while I check him over."

Renee nodded and left the room.

*******

"Burgess, you are under arrest."

"You can't arrest me, Pezzeni. You're on the run from the law."

"No, only from your dirty group."

He pulled out of her grip and swung at her. She ducked the blow and brought her gauntleted fist up into his stomach. "That's for Gabe."

He doubled over then lunged for her. Sara sidestepped his attack. When he came at her again, she held the top of a sword at his neck. "You are under arrest."

He took a step back then turned and ran. Before he got far, Ian stepped out in front of him. Burgess turned around and faced Sara. She raised her knee into his groin, then hit him flush on the chin. He crumpled to the floor and laid still.

"And that's for Renee."

The sound of sirens penetrated the air. Sara saw her former boss, Joe Siri, striding toward them. "If we can get him to testify, Dante is done for, Sara. Your dad would be proud."

Sara smiled at her foster father. "Thank you, Joe. Hold on a sec." She reached into her pocket and pulled out her ringing phone. "Pez." A minute later she flipped it closed and said, "Orlinsky's dead. I'd better get to the hospital. Have someone I need to see."

"All right. You be careful. Dante is still out there. He might still come after you."

"I will be. Don't worry."

Sara hurried to the hospital. "Jake, what are you doing here?" she asked once she was in the waiting room.

He showed her his badge and explained everything. Once he finished, she asked, "Gabe and Renee are okay though?"

"Yeah. They're fine. Their daughter sure is adorable."

"Which one?" Sara asked with a laugh.

"How many do they have?"

"Well, let's see." Sara started counting on her fingers quietly. At Jake's shocked expression, she laughed again. "I'm just kidding, Jake. With Meghan, they have five."

"What about that boy?"

"He was killed. About a year after you left."

Jake nodded his head sadly. "They've been through a lot it seems."

"Yeah. But they're still going. They haven't let it break them up."

Jake nodded his head again. "So they have four kids."

"Yeah. Two girls and two boys."

"I have a little girl." He laughed at their shocked expressions. "It's true." He opened his wallet and showed them a picture of a little girl almost the mirror image of him except for a red tint to her hair. "Her name's Niamh. Met her mother in Ireland."

"When were you there?" Sara questioned.

"Right after I left here. I met Orla there in Dublin. I brought her back to California and we got married. Our daughter's about three."

"Guess you'll want to be getting back to them as soon as possible."

"I'm staying til this is over, Sara. My family's staying in a hotel in the city."

Renee walked into the waiting room with Amie in her arms. Seth carried the twins. "Parker's got a respiratory infection again. Dr. Cavu said he should be fine, but he wants to keep him here for a day or two."

"How's Gabe?" Sara asked.

Renee shook her head. "He was awake when I left him. Dr. Granur wanted to check him over."

"Speak of the devil," Seth said.

Renee turned to face the doctor. "Don't worry, Renee, he's fine," the doctor assured her. "We can probably operate on his shoulder in a few days. I just want to wait until he gets some more strength back. Why don't you go back and see him for a bit then go home and get some rest?"

She smiled at him before hurrying down the hallway. When she entered the room, Gabriel opened his eyes and grinned at her. She sat on the edge of the bed and took his hand in hers.

"How's Parker?" He asked.

"He's got a respiratory infection. Doctor wants to keep him here to see if he can find the cause of it."

"Our poor baby."

"He's going to be fine. And so are you. You need to get some rest. Jaime's gonna be kicking me out again. He insists I need to go home and get some sleep."

"You do that then."

Renee smiled at him then leaned down and kissed his forehead. "Get some sleep. I'll be back in the morning."

She waited until he closed his eyes then left the room.

*******

"I've been in here for a week. I'm strong enough now."

"Gabe, they haven't even operated on your shoulder yet. You can't leave until they do."

Dr. Granur grinned at his patient from the doorway. He walked over to the bed and said, "If you're strong enough to go home, then I think you're strong enough for surgery."

Gabriel sighed. "At least someone thinks I'm strong enough."

Dr. Granur laughed. "I'll get the operating room ready and someone will be here in a few minutes to bring you in."

Renee waited by his bed until a nurse came to take him away. Then she walked out to the waiting room. Seth looked up at her. "How is he?"

"They just took him in for surgery. How long has Parker been asleep?" She asked, indicating her youngest son.

"Since we got here. Almost an hour ago."

"He'll probably be awake soon then."

"He still isn't sleeping?"

"Sometimes, sometimes not. It all depends."

"You look tired, Renee. Have you been sleeping at all."

She nodded her head. "Some. Can't really. Parker doesn't sleep for long, so I can't."

"Everything's gonna be fine."

Renee smiled at Seth then relaxed in the chair. She didn't realize she'd fallen asleep until the doctor woke her up almost an hour later. "How is he?"

"We set his shoulder blade with a plate and some screws. His arm's in a sling right now, and he needs to keep it immobile for the next month. Then, he can probably start with physical therapy. We'll have to see how his recovery goes."

"Can I see him?"

"He's still sleeping off the anesthetic, but yes, you can sit with him for a while. He can probably go home in the morning."

Renee turned to Seth and told him, "Take the kids home. I'll get a ride home later."

She walked back to Gabriel's room and pulled a chair up beside the bed. She sat there watching him until he woke up a half hour later. "I'm still alive," he said drowsily.

"Yes, you are. And you're going to stay that way."

"Can I go home now?"

"Not yet. Barring any complications, Jaime said you can in the morning."

"Is it morning yet?"

Renee laughed. "Not yet."

"Tell me when it is," he said and fell asleep.

Renee laughed to herself. She brushed his hair away from his face then walked around to the other side of the bed. She curled up beside her husband and, with one arm over his chest, fell asleep. Dr. Granur watched them from the doorway and just shook his head.

In the morning, Renee woke up when the curtains were opened and sunlight penetrated the room. She rubbed her eyes then looked up to see Dakota grinning at her. "Did you have to do that?" She asked, still trying to wake up fully.

"Yep. Couldn't just let you sleep the day away."

The doctor stepped into the room and smiled at them. "Need to examine my patient before I release him." He woke Gabriel up and fifteen minutes later said, "He seems to have come out of the surgery fine, and if he's ready, you can take him home."

"If I'm ready, he says," Gabriel muttered.

Dr. Granur and Dakota left the room while Renee helped her husband get dressed. Before they left, the doctor gave Renee a bottle of pills. "Make sure he takes these. And try to keep him in bed as much as you can."

A grin passed over Renee's face before she could suppress it. The doctor just shook his head. "That is not what I meant."

Renee smiled at him. "I know. I'd better get him home."

When they arrived at the house, Amie barely gave him time to step through the front door. "Daddy!" She cried, launching herself at him.

He grabbed her with his good arm, groaning when her momentum hit him in the ribs. "Let me go sit down," he told her. Once he was on the couch, she crawled onto his lap. "Love you, Daddy," she said, putting her head against his chest.

"I love you too, Angel."


	6. chapter 6

Chapter 6

  
  


"Dante got away," Sara growled. "Completely skipped out."

"We will find him, Sara," Danny tried to assure her.

"He's right, Sara," Jake put in. "We will."

"How did you know when and where to show up that day, Jake?" The question had been bothering Sara.

"My bosses told me the White Bulls were surfacing and to get my ass back here to finish the job."

"Yes, but how did you know Orlinsky was going to be at the hospital and that he'd been sent there to kill Gabe?"

"Informant told me. Now, Dante is still around. Sara, he wants you dead. He's not going to go far. We have to find him."

*******

"Jake, we'd really like to thank you for saving our lives," Gabriel said. "That's why we asked you and your family to come here for dinner tonight."

"That really wasn't necessary. After what I did-"

Gabriel stopped him. "That wasn't your fault. Yes, I did blame you. Obviously more than my wife did, and she had more reason to. But she set me straight, like she always does."

Jake smiled. "I understand, Gabe." His gaze went to their daughters at the other end of the table. "Niamh and Amie seem to have hit it off."

The two three-year-olds were talking and giggling. they glanced up at their fathers then returned to their conversation. Gabriel laughed. "They certainly are getting along."

Renee walked into the dining room with Parker. Orla followed behind her. "Tis a beautiful home ye have."

After cleaning up the table, the two families went into the living room. Amie and Niamh laid on the floor, scribbling in a coloring book. Aidan and Allanah played together with their stacking blocks, and Parker slept. An hour later Amie walked over to Renee. "Mama, tired."

"All right, baby. Let's put you to sleep. Her three younger siblings were already in bed, and Meghan was in her room reading. Jake and Orla took Niamh and returned to the hotel. Once the kitchen was cleaned up from dinner, Gabriel and Renee went upstairs. His body was still recovering, and he instantly fell asleep.

*******

"Gabriel, your shoulder is improving. Another couple weeks of therapy, and it should be close to normal again," Dr. Granur told Gabriel.

"It still feels stiff sometimes, and I've been doing these exercises for a month now."

The doctor seemed thoughtful for a moment. "Try icing it for twenty minutes every night. That might help relieve the stiffness."

Once they were in the car, Renee pulled out of the parking lot and started home. Halfway there, her cellphone rang. Gabriel answered it. "Hello? Okay, Jason, we'll be right there."

"What is it?" Renee asked when he hung up.

"We gotta get back to the hospital. Dakota's having the baby."

Renee pulled off of the road, turned around, and started back. Gabriel stayed in the waiting room while Renee went into the delivery room with Dakota and Jason. Renee stood on one side of her friend while Jason stood on the other. Several hours later Jason handed their blanket-wrapped daughter to her mother. Renee smiled down at them and smiled. "You did good, Kota. You did good."

She exited the room with Jason and the doctor, giving mother and daughter time to bond. Jason collapsed against the wall, sinking to the floor with an awed expression on his face. "How can you women go through that time after time?"

"If it wasn't for you men, we wouldn't have to," Renee joked.

"She's so strong," Jason thought out loud. "So strong and beautiful."

"Your daughter will be too."

Jason smiled. "Rebecca Rose."

"How are they, brother?" Jason looked up when he heard Ian's voice.

"Beautiful, strong."

Gabriel laughed from behind Ian. "Jason. you have the same awe- struck look on your face you always tell me I do after one of mine has been born."

Darvi slipped into the room to see her sister and niece, and Renee turned to Gabriel. "We should be getting home. You need to rest."

"Congratulations, Jason."

"Thank you for being in there for her, Renee."

"Hey, I promised I would be, didn't I? I don't go back on promises to friends."

"Be careful and have a good night."

"We will," Renee replied with a laugh. They always warned them to be careful, but she wasn't worried. Orlinsky was dead. Burgess had been committed to a mental hospital. None of the interrogating officers had believed him when he told them Sara's bracelet had changed into a gauntlet and sword. He had tried attacking one of the officers and was sent to the maximum security institution. Dante had left town. He hadn't been spotted, and the White Bulls's activities had seemed to die down. No, she wasn't worried,

When they pulled up to the house, something played at the back of Renee's mind. She couldn't bring it to the front, but something seemed a bit off. The door was shut, the porch light on. The light in the living room remained on. Renee could see Seth sitting on the couch, probably with the television on. Nothing seemed to be off, but still there was something. Trying to shake away the feeling, she went to the other side of the car and helped Gabriel out.

He grinned at her. "You know, I can do that myself."

She nodded her head, still preoccupied. The house seemed silent, almost dead. Is that what was wrong? 'No,' she told herself. The kids would be in bed by now. She saw Seth on the couch. Maybe he had turned off the television and fallen asleep there. What was wrong? She couldn't see anything. It wasn't until her hand turned the door knob that she thought of it. The blinds were up, and Seth always lowered them at night. It was something he seemed to do without even thinking. In the past three years, there hadn't been one night when he forgot to. That could only mean that something was wrong. It was too late now. They were already walking inside.

She walked further into the house and saw Seth laying on the couch with his head hanging over the edge. Blood dripped to the floor. No one else was in the room. Gabriel started to run to his grandfather.

"Gabe, wait," Renee cried, but he didn't pay any attention.

He put two fingers to the old man's neck, feeling for a pulse. He was so intent on checking to make sure his grandfather was alive that Renee's scream was the only thing to warn him of the man coming up behind him until an arm wrapped around his neck.

The man jerked him from his feet. His eyes darted around the room, but he could only hear a struggle coming from behind. He knew what was happening though. "Let her go," he managed to say through the man's suffocating hold.

The two men threw their captives to the floor, and Gabriel cried out in pain when his shoulder struck the hard surface. The men just chuckled.

Gabriel started over to Seth again. He needed to help him. A boot in his side stopped him. Groaning, he looked around. The man closest to him grinned sinisterly. Pain shot through Gabriel's side, and he feared he'd broken a rib.

"I wouldn't worry about him," the man said. "He's dead. Just like you will be soon."

Gabriel's eyes hardened. He had felt a pulse, a weak one, but it was still there. He wouldn't give up on his grandfather yet. The blood dripped from the back of his head. One of the men must have hit him on the head with their gun. How they had snuck up on the old man he didn't know. He also didn't know if there was any other damage.

Jack Cochrane saw the thoughts running through Gabriel's head. The old man had to be dead, he told himself. He had hit him pretty hard when they came on him, dozing. He had fought back though, and Thomas Jackson managed to take a swipe at him with his knife. The gash on his arm hadn't stopped the man though. He kept fighting. Ed Cummings swung his rifle at the side of Seth's head. that had been the final blow before the old man finally went down. He couldn't still be alive after all that, along with the other blows from their fists. Could he? they had all heard the butt of Cummings's gun crack the old man's skull.

"I have to help him," Gabriel protested.

"No, boy. You have to die."

Renee's mind raced. She couldn't just let them shoot her husband. Her feet moved forward while she still tried to think of a plan. Then she was running. She knocked the man, who now held a gun on Gabriel, over. He fell to his knees, but recovered and sent his elbow into her stomach. She fell gasping to the floor. The other two men who had attacked Seth stepped out of the kitchen with their guns drawn. Renee tried to recover her breath. She watched in horror as the man advanced on Gabriel again. He sent his foot into her husband's stomach, then leaned down and said, "Can't kill you yet. Boss wants to see you first."

Gabriel groaned as the pain spread through his midsection. "You won't-"

"Won't what, boy?" The man hissed shoving his face into the younger man's. "Get away with this? Is that what you think?"

"You won't," Gabriel gasped.

"Yes, we will."

He aimed another kick at Gabriel, but stopped when he heard footsteps on the deck. "Gabriel? You home?" The voice called then a knock sounded.

"Sara."

"Keep your mouth shut, boy, and your wife lives a little longer," Cochrane said, grabbing Renee by her shirt and pulling her to her feet. He held the gun to her neck as he moved to the wall.

Sara knocked on the door again before the Witchblade gave her a vision. Seth, maybe dead or dying, on the couch. Gabriel on the floor, beaten and not able to move through the pain. A man holding a gun on Renee. She shook herself out of the vision. Suddenly she felt someone beside her. "Ian," she breathed.

He nodded at her and moved silently around the house.

She watched him go then kicked the door open. She only saw Seth and Gabriel in the room. Then, she heard Renee's fearful whimpering. Her eyes darted around the room, and she spotted them. Cochrane stepped away from the wall, with one arm around Renee's neck and training the gun on Sara. The other two men, Jackson and Cummings, stood just in the room.

She felt the Witchblade transform. Before she could move, Ian swept silently into the room. He moved up behind the two men by the kitchen door and grabbed their heads. With a quick snap of his wrists, he broke their necks, and their bodies slumped to the floor. Sara advanced on Cochrane, and he threw Renee towards her, making a break for the back door. Ian stopped him, grabbing his arms and twisting them behind his back. He tried to break away, but Ian's grip remained strong. Sara came up behind them and said, "You are under arrest. You have the right to remain silent."

Once Sara had him handcuffed, Ian walked over to Renee and helped her to her feet. "Call an ambulance," she said. "Seth's been hurt."

Ten minutes later they heard the sirens of the ambulance and made way for the paramedics to get to Seth. they had managed to stop the bleeding from his head wounds. The one on his arm had been minor and had clotted on its own. they were still afraid they were too late though.

*******

"Gabriel, pacing's not gonna help any."

"Renee, what am I gonna do if he dies? Damn it, this is my fault."

"No, it's not, Gabe."

"Yes, it is. I searched on information on the White Bulls' bullet. That got me shot and nearly killed, you almost raped again, the both of us almost killed, and now my grandfather could be dying in there because of it. How can you say it's not my fault?"

Renee walked over to him and put her arms around him. "You were doing something for a friend. You had no idea that any of this would happen."

"But I have a family to protect. I should have thought about that before anything else."

"He's going to be fine. Seth's a fighter, you know that. He won't give up without a fight."

The doctor clearing his throat brought them out of their embrace. Their hearts dropped when they turned to face him. He did not look happy.

"How is he?" Gabriel asked, not sure he really wanted to hear the answer.

"We managed to stop the internal bleeding, but we might not have got to it in time to stop the damage."

"Which is?"

"Anything from minor to serious brain damage. We won't know the extent of the damage until he wakes up."

"When will that be?"

"I don't know," the doctor replied with a shake of his head. "It could be anywhere from a few hours to a few weeks or even months. If he ever does."

Renee supported Gabriel as his knees weakened. "He's going to be fine," she whispered as she helped him to a chair.

The doctor continued his prognosis, "Even if he does come out of the coma, it will take a while for him to recover completely. It could be years."

The doctor left them, and Gabriel tried to get up, but Renee held him in the chair. "You were lucky not to break any ribs. Now stay there."

She could tell he was hurting, could see the unshed tears in his eyes. And she knew he blamed himself. She knew what he did then. He would think it his duty to go after the man behind this. She had to try to stop him. "Gabe, you can't do this to yourself. There's nothing you could have done. There's nothing you can do."

"He's dying in there, and it's my fault! There is one thing I can do."

"I will not let you get yourself killed. It's not your fault, and you know he wouldn't want you to be doing this to yourself."

Renee held him close while his body shook, but still the tears didn't come. The doctor came back out several minutes later. "You two should go home and get some rest. There's nothing you can do here."

Renee drove home, the car wrapped in silence. When they arrived at the house, Sara met them at the door. "Thank you for staying here," Renee told her.

Sara just smiled at her then walked outside. She didn't know what to say. They were both suffering silently, trying to be strong for the other.

Without a word, Gabriel walked downstairs to his shop. Renee just collapsed on the couch. She didn't know what would happen if Seth died. Gabriel had lost the rest of his family, would he be able to handle another? Letting her head fall into her hands, she cried.

Standing on the stairs just inside the upper door, Gabriel heard his wife's soft sobs. He wanted to comfort her, but any words he said would sound hypocritical. He couldn't assure her of anything. Not that Seth would live. Not that if he died, he wouldn't go after Dante. He promised himself the opposite was true. Sliding down the wall, he let the tears slide down his cheeks.


	7. chapter 7

Chapter 7

  
  


"Gabe, you are not going after him. Seth would not want you to get yourself killed."

"I cannot just sit back and watch as he slowly dies The man behind this is not gonna get away with it. I'm gonna make sure of it."

"This isn't gonna save him. The only thing it will accomplish is getting you killed. Please, Gabe, don't do this," Renee pleaded with her husband.

"I have to. Do you think he's gonna stop? He won't. I won't let him hurt anyone else I care about."

"What about you? Don't you care if you're hurt?"

"Not as much as I do if you or the kids were to be hurt or killed. Listen, Renee, I have to do this."

"No, you don't!" Renee screamed. "You just want revenge. Damn it, Gabriel, do not even give me any of that duty crap. Seth would not expect you to do this. If you just let the law handle it, he would not hold it against you."

"I would. I can't fail him, Renee."

"You wouldn't be failing him! Gabriel," she said, taking a step toward him.

He stepped away. "Renee, you won't stop me. Seth has been in that coma for a month. Even Jamie is losing hope of him ever coming out of it. If he dies, so does Dante."

"Why are you so damn stubborn?" Renee asked, breaking down into tears.

"It's the only way I know to be." His face took on a sad, concerned look. "Renee, take the kids and go to Ian's. You'll be safe there. I am going after him."

"No, Gabriel. I won't leave. I'm staying. I made a promise to always stay by your side, and I mean to keep that one."

"If you stay, you'll be killed."

"If you go after Dante, you'll be killed. I don't see that stopping you."

"And you call me stubborn. I don't want you or the kids in danger."

"What makes you think he won't come after us there sometime when Ian's gone?"

"He's after me to get at Sara. He won't come after you if you're not here."

"What if he comes after one of us to get at you? Don't put that past him. And I can take care of myself. I am not just some weak woman."

"I would never forgive myself if you were killed. I can't let that happen to you."

"It's not your decision in the end, now is it? And it wouldn't be your fault."

"Renee," Gabriel's voice was firm. "I will not let you be killed. Why can't you understand that?"

"Because when I married you, I promised to stand beside you through sickness and death, through the good times and the bad, no matter what. Does that mean anything to you?"

"Of course it does. But you have to leave. I will not have you hurt."

"Damn you, Gabriel. You are not listening to a word I'm saying. It is not your decision if I'm hurt or not! You talk about loyalty. That's the reason you're doing this. If I were to leave you, what would that say about my loyalty?"

"It would say nothing. I know you're loyal. Can't you just do this?"

"No! I will not leave, damn it."

"Renee, you have to. Get out now! Take the kids with you. Just get out of here!"

"Fine, Gabriel. If that's the way you want it, you can burn in Hell!" She screamed this last bit and ran out of the room.

She rounded up the kids and their things and left the house, slamming the door behind her. When he heard the car's engine roar to life, he sank to the floor, burying his head in his hands.

*******

Tears rolled down Renee's cheeks as she drove away from the house. She hadn't meant what she said. Why did she always let her temper take control? Now he would think she hated him. 'I don't, Gabriel,' she said silently. 'I really don't.'

The road began to blur before her. She tried blinking the tears away, but they kept coming. She pulled over to the side of the road, stopped the car, and rested her head on the steering wheel. What was she doing? She couldn't just leave him. Wiping away the tears, she pulled out onto the road again. She'd take the kids to Ian's, then return to her husband. At least they'd be out of danger then.

When she walked into the mansion with the kids, Renee heard voices coming from the study down the hall. Telling Meghan to keep an eye on the others, Renee started that way. She knocked on the door and walked in when Ian answered. Ian, Danny, Jake, and Sara were sitting in the room. "Where's Dakota?" Renee asked Ian.

"She is upstairs with Darvi and the kids," he replied. "Why?"

Renee started for the door, not answering his question. Sara's voice stopped her. "Renee, what's wrong?"

She turned again. "Nothing, Sara."

Once Renee left the room, Sara stood up from her chair. "I'll be back," she told the three men and followed Renee.

She caught up to her just as she reached the kids. Renee saw her and told Meghan, "Take your cousins upstairs."

Once the kids were out of sight, Sara confronted Renee. "What happened, Renee?"

"Nothing," Renee repeated her earlier claim.

Sara didn't believe her. She hadn't been crying for no reason. And she wouldn't have brought the kids here well after their bedtime if nothing was wrong. "What did he do this time?"

Renee shook her head. "He hasn't done anything yet."

"He's gonna go after Dante, isn't he?"

Renee nodded her head. "I tried to stop him. Told him Seth wouldn't want him to. He wouldn't listen." She broke down into sobs again. "Said he had to. Had to keep his safe."

"Renee, you stay here. I'll go talk to him. See if I can knock some sense into that thick head of his."

Renee showed her a weak smile. Dakota came running down the stairs just as Sara left the house. "Are you okay?" She asked her friend.

Renee nodded her head. "My temper got the best of me."

"It always does," Dakota said with a soft smile as they walked upstairs.

Renee sat on the couch, and Dakota brought her a cup of hot chocolate. "I put the kids to bed."

"Thank you, Kota." She took a sip of the hot liquid then broke down again. "He hates me," she whimpered.

Dakota was beside her friend in an instant. "No, he doesn't. Don't say that."

"Yes, he does. He made me leave. He didn't want me there."

"He just wants you and the kids to be safe. You know that. He loves you. He'd die if anything happened to you or the kids."

"But I told him." She stopped for a moment. "I told him to go to Hell. I didn't mean it. I was just so angry."

"He'll understand, Renee. He loves you too much to hold angry words against you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am. Now stop worrying about it."

*******

"Gabriel," Sara called, stepping through the front door.

He walked out of the kitchen and stood in the middle of the living room, facing her. "What?" He asked, acting angry.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, young man."

"Yes, mom," he replied, the sarcastic note hanging in the air.

She glared at him. What was happening to her friend? "Sit down."

He returned her glare. "This is my house."

"I said sit down. Someone needs to knock some sense into you."

They continued their staring match for a few more moments, then Gabriel gave in. Sara sat beside him. "Why are you doing this?"

Gabriel's eyes burned when he replied, "He killed Seth. I'm going to make him pay for that."

"Gabe, Seth is not dead. You don't know that he will die."

"The doctors are losing hope that he'll survive, Sara."

"That doesn't mean you have to. Gabe, he's going to make it. And you can't go after Dante."

"Oh, don't even give me that 'no taking the law into your own hands' bullshit, Sara. You would do the same thing, and you know it."

"Gabe, he'll kill you. If you can even find him. We still haven't found him. What makes you think you will?"

"I have to, Sara. I can't let him get away with this."

Sara stared at him for a moment. Damn, he was stubborn. "Give me the gun."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm sure you have a gun in the house. You wouldn't be planning on going after him unless you did. Now give it to me."

His jaw locked in stubborn silence, but he wouldn't look her in the eye. "Fine. I'll find it." She searched through the house and finally found it locked in the cupboard with the alcohol. "Nice place for it," she commented.

Gabriel shrugged. "I didn't want the kids finding it."

"Should have hid it from yourself as well." She paused and looked at her friend. "I'm going to take this. I could get you in so much trouble for having a gun with a license, which I know you don't have. But, I won't. However, if I learn you get your hands on another gun and are still planning on going after Dante, I will lock you up until we find him." She started for the door. "Now call your wife so she stops worrying."

Gabriel sighed. Once Sara closed the door behind her, he walked to the phone and lifted it from the receiver.

*******

"Well, Seth, the doctors told us talking to you might help. That you can still hear us. I don't know if that's true, but I hope so." Tears formed in Renee's eyes as she talked. "Gabriel's being stubborn as usual. He finally agreed not to go after Dante, but he still doesn't want us around him. He's afraid we'll be hurt."

"Momma." Amie looked up at her mother.

"What is it?" Her daughter sat on the bed, her small hand in the larger one of her great-grandfather.

"He sad. He want to come back, but he can't."

"What do you mean, honey?"

"He crying. He try fighting, but he tired."

Renee just stared at her daughter. "How do you know this, Amie?"

"He telling me." The look on Amie's face told Renee she was being serious.

Renee looked down at Seth's slack face. His mouth seemed to twitch in a smile. His fingers tightened around Amie's for a brief second, then his whole body went limp. Tears ran down Renee's cheeks as the line on the machine beside the bed became a steady straight one. She gathered Amie in her arms and held her close as the doctors rushed into the room and left them in the hall.

They still stood there like that when Dr. Granur came out of the room twenty minutes later. He didn't want to meet her eyes. "We couldn't save him. I'm so sorry, Renee. We tried, we really did."

She nodded her head. "I know, Jaime. I know you did."

'But how do I tell Gabe?' She asked herself.


	8. chapter 8

Chapter 8

  
  


"Seth Logan was a brave man. There was not a streak of cowardice in his body. Fifty years ago he fought for the ideal of freedom. He saw comrades killed, but he kept fighting. And for the lone reason of what he felt was right. He survived that battle and came home and started a family. He lost his wife, then his son was killed as well. He spent over twenty years not knowing one of his grandsons. Even when he spent a year on the streets, he didn't give up. He spent that time helping others." The priest paused for a moment.

Renee didn't even try to stop the flow of tears. She reached over and took Gabriel's hand in hers. He just stared at the flag-draped casket in front of him. The cold of the early spring day didn't even seem to bother him.

The priest, a good friend of Seth's, continued the eulogy."He finally found his other grandson over three years ago. After saving his life. Seth did that. He didn't care if you were poor or rich. Or even if you had done something wrong in your life. He knew no one was perfect, but thought everyone deserved a chance. For that year, he thought he only had his one grandson and two great-grandkids left. He had no idea his grandson, Thomas Logan, and his wife had been killed. As well as their son. When he found Gabriel, he was overjoyed. With him, he found his great- granddaughter safe and another great-granddaughter as well. He loved them and did everything in his power to keep them safe. In the end, he even gave his life for this. Yes, Seth Logan was a brave man. And he was a friend of mine, as I know he was to many of you. The least we owe him is a moment of silence."

Everyone in attendance at the funeral bowed their heads. After a moment, two men dressed in military uniform stepped forward and folded the flag. One of them walked over to Gabriel and handed the folded cloth to him. Once it was out of his hands, the man saluted and returned to his former post. The two color-bearers stood at attention while the casket was lowered into the ground.

Gabriel couldn't stand to watch it anymore. He turned and walked to the car. Renee caught up to him before he could drive away. "Gabriel," she said, grabbing the door before he slammed it shut.

"What?" He asked, his voice filled with sorrow.

"I know you're hurting. Please be careful. Don't do anything stupid."

"Oh, what? You mean like I usually do," he snapped at her.

"That's not what I meant," she protested. "I just don't want you to be hurt."

"I don't even care anymore. Tell the kids I love them. That's something no one can ever kill," he told her as he shoved the key into the ignition.

"Gabriel, will you please just let Sara handle this?

"He died protecting us. I can't do any less for him."

"Gabriel," she said, trying to stop him.

"Renee, just get away from me. I need to be alone."

Renee stepped away from the car and watched as he drove away. Tears flooded down her face. She tried to brush them away, but to no avail. When the car was out of sight, she sank to her knees. "I love you, Gabriel," she whispered.

*******

Gabriel stood in front of the door. He couldn't go in there. It would seem too empty, too deserted. He looked down at the flag in his hands. Taking a steadying breath, he turned the handle and opened the door. The bed was neatly made, Seth had always made sure of that. No clothes lay on the floor. Everything was organized.

Gabriel walked over to the bed and laid the flag on the pillow. "Sileann do chara agus do namhaid nach bhfaighidh tu bas choiche.* They were both wrong." He turned and walked out of the room.

Walking downstairs, he picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Tony, I need some information. I know you know who this is. You're too paranoid not to have Caller I.D. Come on, you know more about this White Bulls group than I do. I just need to know where they might be hiding. No, I'm not gonna bring the whole group down. I just want their leader. Thanks, Tony, I owe you one." He jotted down an address, hung up the phone and was out the door.

He drove for over an hour. He couldn't keep his family out of his thoughts no matter how far he tried to push them away. The way Renee's hair fell in her face. The way her face lighted up when all she would do was smile. Amie's innocent face, Aidan and Allanah's nearly identical looks but opposite personalities. He remembered holding Parker's tiny body the day he was born. He had been even smaller than Amie. Gabriel shook his head. He couldn't let his thoughts wander. He needed to be focused and do this.

He pulled into an alley near the address he wanted. Leaning over, he opened the glove compartment and pulled out a handgun. He made sure it was loaded, then stepped out of the car. Gabriel kept his eyes open and his body alert while making his way to the entrance to the building. Stepping inside, it took his eyes a moment to adjust to the change in lighting. When they recovered, he saw three men training their guns on him. One of these was Bruno Dante.

"You might kill me, but I'll be sure your boss goes with me," he threatened, lifting the barrel of his gun to aim at Dante's chest.

"Boy, don't be foolish. Just put the gun down."

"No!" Gabriel screamed. "You killed my grandfather, you goddamn son of a bitch!"

"That's a lie, boy. I never touched that old man."

"Maybe not," Gabriel admitted. "But you did send the men who did. Therefore, you are fucking responsible."

Dante clucked his tongue as he advanced on Gabriel. "Those are harsh words, boy. Do not show your teeth until you can bite."

"Every dog is brave on his own doorstep," Gabriel replied as he took a step toward Dante. "But rarely is a fight continued when a chief has fallen."

Gabriel, intent on his target, did not sense the two men approaching him from behind. One brought the heel of his hand down on Gabriel's wrist, breaking his grip on the gun. The other man drew Gabriel's arms behind his back and restrained him. They threw him to the ground where he groaned in pain. The other men in the room advanced on him. He knew what was coming and knew he couldn't escape it. 'I tried, Seth, and I failed.'

"I never asked you to, Gabriel. I didn't want you to."

Gabriel glanced up at the voice and saw his grandfather standing against the wall. "You're dead," he whispered.

Dante, thinking he was talking to him, said, "No, but you will be."

Seth's face looked pained, but he just shook his head. "Trust the wielder, grandson. Trust the warrior," he said as he disappeared.

Gabriel's face contorted with pain when one of the man's boots connected with his recently healed ribs. Blow after blow landed, leaving him weak. He felt as if a herd of horses had stampeded over his body. He knew his nose was broken and could feel blood seeping from other cuts. His breath came in short gasps, and he could taste blood when he coughed. They had busted at least one rib, and it must have punctured a lung.

Finally Dante called them off. He squatted beside Gabriel, grabbed his hair and pulled his head up from the ground. "Did that bitch, Petzeni, send you?"

"Go to Hell," Gabriel wheezed.

"You first," Dante sneered. He aimed his gun at Gabriel's head.

*Sileann do chara agus do namhaid nach bhfaighidh tu bas choiche.=Both your friend and your enemy think that you will never die.

*******

Sara stepped out of the precinct's door and saw Ian. "What is it, Ian?"

"He's in trouble."

"Where is he?"

"He went after Dante."

"Damn it. That doesn't help me any. I don't even know where the hell to find him. If I did, he'd be locked up by now."

Ian reached out and grabbed her right wrist. "Let it guide you, Sara. You must trust the Witchblade."

She watched as he turned and walked away. Going to her Buell, she started the engine and tore off down the street. After several miles, she took a deep breath and tried to concentrate on what it was telling her. The stone whirled angrily. After another half hour, she spotted Gabriel's car. She pulled in behind it, drew her gun, and entered the building.

Her eyes adjusted quicker than Gabriel's had earlier, and she took the scene in. The Witchblade transformed as she advanced on Dante. He heard her footsteps and sprang to his feet, turning at the same time. "Petzeni."

"Dante, you are under arrest for complicity to murder, abduction, and attempted murder."

"I don't think so," he growled.

She leaped at him, a primordial growl coming from deep in her throat, as he turned his gun on her. He only had time to take a step back before the point of the blade slid through his chest. He collapsed to the floor. Hid men raised their guns and began firing at her. The blade deflected each bullet. She triggered her gun several times, bringing each man down. Just as the last man fell, Jake and Danny burst through the door. Their eyes swept the room then rested on Sara. "Guess you didn't need us," Jake muttered.

Sara ignored him, hurrying to Gabriel's side instead. He tried grinning at her. "Sorry, Sara," he struggled with the words. "I didn't listen. Dead now. Tell Renee I love her." He burst out in a blood-filled coughing fit. "Good-bye, Sara." He saw Seth beside him and smiled. "Hello, Seth." Then, his eyes closed.

"Damn it, Gabe!" Sara screamed at him. You are not dying on me." She glanced back at Danny and Jake. "Don't just stand there. Call an ambulance."

Sara watched as the paramedics loaded him into the ambulance minutes later. As soon as it disappeared from sight, she jumped on her Buell and raced to the hospital.

*******

Renee picked Aidan up from the waiting room floor when she felt he was getting to far away from her. "We have to wait her to hear about your daddy."

"Dada?"

"Yes, your dada. He almost got himself killed."

"Kwilld. Kwilld." He waved his arms happily.

"That's one word I don't want you learning," Renee muttered.

Aidan's face suddenly turned sad. "Mama sad?"

Renee's heart broke for her son. He didn't know what was going on. Wouldn't understand even if she explained it to him. "I'm fine, sweetie. Nothing for you to worry about."

The little boy shrugged and squirmed out of his mother's arms. He sat on the floor and played with his twin sister.

A few moments later the doctor came out. "Mrs. Bowman, he's going to be fine. Two of his ribs were broken, and one of them punctured a lung. His nose was also broken. There were a majority of other minor cuts and bruises. We fixed the major injury, the punctured lung. He's awake now, so you can see him for a few minutes, but he's going to need his rest."

In the room, Renee pulled a chair beside the bed and looked down at her husband. "Gabriel, you can open her eyes. I know you're not sleeping."

His eyelids lifted, but he turned his head to the side. He would not meet her eyes. "You hate me," he muttered.

"Now where the hell did that come from? I have never in my life hated you. Been annoyed with you? Yes. Been extremely aggravated at times? Of course. But hated you? Never. Gabriel, I love you. And no matter what stupid thing you decide to do next, I still will. However, if you ever decide to do something this stupid again, I will kill you myself. Even if you're already dead."

He grinned at her despite the pain he was in. "My stubborn muse."

She returned his grin. "My loyal angel." She bent down and kissed him. "You need to get some rest. I need to take the kids home, and the doctor said he wanted to keep you hear overnight. I'll be back in the morning.

"I love you, Renee."

"I love you too, Gabriel Bowman."

*******

Gabriel walked into the house the next morning with Renee beside him. Amie clung to him like she would never let go.

"You need to rest," Renee reminded him. "The doctor wants you to stay in bed as much as possible for the next week."

"Yes, ma'am," he joked.

A stranger might have thought he was already over Seth's death. But Renee knew better. She knew his humor was just a defense to keep the anger and bitterness at bay. She knew he would be holding her that night. That only time and her would heal this ache. And there would always be the painful scar of his absence.

"I have to talk to you," She said when they reached their bedroom.

"What is it?"

"Amie." At his worried expression, she added, "Nothing's wrong with her."

"What is it then?"

"Before Seth died, we were in his room. She told me that he was telling her he was sad, that he wanted to come back but couldn't, that he was tired of fighting."

This only shocked Gabriel for a second. "She's special. She has a special destiny to fulfill. Time will reveal it."

Seth appeared in the doorway and watched the couple. "A young warrior rises."

  
  


The End


End file.
